SuperMarioGlitchy3
“Bowser ! Get your a$$ over here !” : ―SuperMarioGlitchy3 : “STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!!” : ―SMG3 in The Great Chase SuperMarioGlitchy3 is SMG4's archrival, and is one of the main antagonists in SuperMarioGlitchy4's Super Mario 64 Bloopers. He's SMG4's evil doppelganger who was first discovered trying to copy SMG4's videos, and now tries to kill him. He lives with Bowser, and his best friend is Nintendofan996 (Nintendofan997's doppelganger). History (on SMG4 videos) SuperMarioGlitchy3 first appeared in SMG4 vs SMG3 as the main antagonist. In that video he had flagrantly plagiarized SMG4's previous bloopers, but was eventually caught by SMG4 and Mario. When SuperMarioGlitchy3 escaped, MejiaCantilloGustavo threw a paper at him and got a paper cut. In his initial appearance he appears to be a much more incompetent villain. In Hunt for the Hero's Clothes, he appears to take over the world and battle Mario, but seeing him being naked, he decides to fight him next time. He later appears in the episode, sitting on a toilet as a cameo appearance. In 99% Idiot, he battles with Mario but Mario's stupidity and idiotic personality gets him defeated. In Bowser and the Nightmare Stone, Bowser and SMG3 use their nightmare stone to abuse the good guys and trap them in a nightmare world. But in the end, an unknown warrior appears and damages the stone. Later, in Orbical Adventures, SMG3 elopes with FightingMario54321, kidnapping him and later catches Luigi, but was defeated once again by Mario. In The Warrior and the Hobo, he makes a brief cameo when SMG4 and Mario fight a dragon. SMG3 makes another appearance in Crystal Funhouse, only to appear without Bowser. He traps SMG4 and the others in a nightmare world, with there known enemies haunting them. He ends up getting caught in the bathroom, reading Justin Bieber magazines. In SMG3's Plan to Destroy SMG4 'Cause He Felt Like It, he is the main antagonist. He conducts a master plan to destroy SMG4 by bringing all the enemies back to life (using the Nightmare Stone, somehow) to destroy SMG4, but fails. He made another appearance in The Imposter to hire a teleporting, shapeshifting hitman to destroy SMG4 and the others, but again fails due to the hitman's incidental death. He makes an appearance in Starman3 Gets 5000 Subs!, giving Mario a "cake" for Starman3's celebration. But it turns out to contain a bomb, blowing up the Princess Peach's Castle and ruining the party. In The Monster, once again the main antagonist. He revives The Monster/Baby Mario (called Pepsi by Mario). He seems to do a decent amount of damage to the Kingdom. But when the monster falls down he loses again. In The Mystery of the Missing White and Blue, SMG3 works with a YouTube noob who tries to destroy SMG4 because his videos were unpopular and wanted to know from him how to become like SMG4. SMG3 backstabs him just to save SMG4, proving he is less evil in this episode. In A Lost Luigi, he appears as one of the persons to whom Luigi is asking for the way to Mario's House, to which he got kicked out by Mario, but SMG3 doesn't take care of him, like if he wasn't there. In Two Evil Friends, he is officially appointed the new main antagonist role of the bloopers by Bowser's boss, making Bowser the secondary antagonist and his partner. They both do evil stuff, but only manage to do little things. When they think of a plan, he and Bowser decide to steal the Princess as its original. They both try to kidnap Peach, but when she asks for the shampoo (unaware that it was SMG3 and Bowser instead of Mario), she finds both when Mario comes in and kicks them out of the castle. In Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, he is the main antagonist yet again. He works with a crazy Japanese guy who explodes when SMG4 finds them. When SMG3 sets the island to explode and he sends in the submarine, it is instead a truck which drowns so he gets trapped along with the other gang when they are about to die. He isn't ready to give up yet though. He then uses a robo suit to destroy SMG4, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. He fails to get Mario and SMG4, but then goes to Peach and Luigi. Much to Luigi's reaction, he throws Peach at his screen, causing him to fall. He finally surrenders and accepts fate, but SMG4 realizes the robot is indestructable, so they all go in SMG3's robo suit and the island explodes while getting flung out of it into the water. In Retarded64: Retard Karts 101, he got squished in a street by Mario, who was riding his kart without taking care of people walking in the city. His next appearance was Birthday Freakout., as the secondary villain, helping a crazy, angry Enzo assassinate Mario for eternity after he ruins his birthday party (thanks to Steve being "invited" to the first party). But however, SMG3 goes on SMG4 and Mario's side while Enzo counts while playing hide and seek, because if he finds them he kills them. He manages to escape from Enzo's extreme up-to-eleven terror, while he gets arrested by the cops, pushing his rage up twice. Ever since then, SMG3 has made small appearances, and more before (including in 2 Hands 1 Job). SMG3 returned in Bad Stars to make a "bad star" to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, but it ends up escaping to Delfino Plaza thanks to Toad. Since it attacks Mario, Bowser, SMG4, and SMG3, they plan to make a good star to defeat the bad star (this time Bowser uses an Old Man to create the Good Star). But since the Bad Star is immortal, they tie it on a boat to get it away from them. In Spells n' Wiztards, he and Bowser joined Hobowarts, a wizard academy, both being on Team Slytherbastards. SMG3 and SMG4's rivalry is shown in an almost close way as in SMG4 vs. SMG3, unlike in Bad Stars. When SMG4 and Mario try to escape, they overhear SMG3 questioning the wizard rock about why the rock invited SMG4 there. Even though SMG4 tries to clear stuff up by trying to become best friends with him, it turns into a fight, leading into a competition. After both of them lose to Po and Steve (however they weren't in the competition, this is so strange), SMG3 turns into Negative SMG3 following a mistake invoked by SMG4 saying they could still be best friends; he is then defeated by SMG4 via the "flippy and old sand" (which was Mario's idea to make SMG4 beat SMG3), destroying the academy from the force of the explosion. He appears in Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman (?) in which he is the leader of a group of bad guys. Ivo Robotnik tries to join it, but SMG3 doesn't want him in his club, so Eggman has to do evil stuff, but SMG3 stills doesn't let him in the club ('cause all he just did was stealing a lollipop from Stacy's baby (which was actually a Policeman), and destroy someone's lunch). Eggman then makes a demon (Perfect Chaos) and SMG3 says that is the most evilest thing in the world and then he runs away in panic because the demon is going to kill everyone (but Toadwardo destroys it). He makes a cameo appearance in The Visitor., where he tries to be a hero by riding the Koopa Clown Car to crash Enzo. However, he missed him and fainted after being crashed miserably. In Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghettiria, he asks Mario where to find "Russian pet dolphins". In Problematic Pipe Problems, Mario tried to kill him by putting him (with Bowser) in the lake of the garden of Peach's Castle, thinking he was responsible of the appearance of a lot of evil pipes in that same garden. But the real commander of the invasion was in fact the King Pipe, who led a revolt against Mario for incompetent plumbing. In SM64: The Retardness of 2014, SMG3 appears at Mario and SMG4's talking room as a cameo, and complains about how he wasn't invited to the party. SMG4 tells him that he only appeared in Bad Stars, upsetting him. In The Idea Block., he appears amazed to see SMG4's fans being angry at SMG4 because he got an idea block. In Bad Star's Back! 300k special, he wakes up after sleeping in a dump/"SECRET LAIR" when he sees the "Bad Star" getting humped by Mario flying through the sky. He then goes back to sleep. In M. K. Nature Channel, he's briefly seen on a harmchair, watching Mario naked doing pole dance on a tree. In SM64 Bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky, SMG3 denies Bowser's help call when he wants to get off the Sky Observatory. After Bowser says that he used his toothbrush as a toilet cleaner again, he flips out and starts mashing the keyboard, blocking a wormhole. TBC! Check out SMG3 on SMG4 wiki! Links # Check out SMG3 on SMG4 wiki Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:SMG4 Characters